


Count on Me

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex wakes up in the middle of the night feeling sick, and has Jack help him feel better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2008/2009.

When Alex got into his bunk after their show, he knew that he felt a bit off, because he felt more worn out than usual, and his stomach felt a bit uneasy. He didn’t want to tell his bandmates, because he figured that he was just a bit tired from tour, and that it was starting to take a physical effect on him. Luckily, they had an early bus call, since they had a bit of a distance to go to where their next concert was, so Alex figured that he could just use the night to sleep off whatever was creeping up on him.  
He’d taken a warm shower, put on comfy PJs, and drank a cup of tea all before calling it a night. When he finally got into bed, he noticed that his stomach still hurt some, but he decided to just try and go to sleep and hope that it would be gone in the morning. After just a few minutes on his phone, he shut his eyes and tried to get some rest.  
\----------------------  
When Alex woke up, it was dark, and he could hear light snores coming from his bandmates. He quickly realized that he was sweating, and that his stomach felt significantly worse.  
Great, of course I’m sick on tour, he thought to himself. The anti-nausea medicine was in the kitchen, and Alex didn’t think he’d be able to get out there alone. He also knew that he’d probably end up getting sick by the end of the night, and he wasn’t even sure if he could get to the bathroom by himself.  
Knowing he had to get up, he decided to ask Jack for help. He pulled back Jack’s privacy curtain, and saw Jack watching a movie on his laptop. When Jack noticed Alex, he took out his headphones and paused his movie.  
“Alex? What’re you doing awake?” Jack asked his friend.  
“I’m not feeling too great,” Alex said, now holding his stomach.  
“Oh shit, do you think you’re going to be sick?” Jack continued, sounding more concerned.  
“Yeah, and I don’t know if I can get to the bathroom, it hurts a lot,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I’ll help you, let’s go now,” Jack decided, getting up out of his bunk. He bent down to Alex’s bunk and slowly helped Alex to his feet. Once Alex was upright, he gagged into his hands.  
“Oh shit, let’s get in there quickly,” Jack said, quickly leading Alex to the small bus bathroom. They went in and Alex sat on the floor while Jack locked the door behind them, then sat with his friend.  
Jack put a hand to Alex’s back and started to rub it as Alex started to get sick. Once Alex caught a break, he leaned up against Jack.  
“Are you okay, dude?” Jack asked.  
“I feel pretty terrible, if I’m being honest,” Alex replied.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, man. I didn’t even know you were sick,” Jack replied.  
“Honestly, I didn’t either. I mean, I felt a bit off after the show, but I thought that I could just sleep it off and be fine by the morning,” Alex explained.  
“Oh okay, well, you should’ve told one of us so we could’ve helped you some,” Jack continued.  
“I was planning on doing that if I still felt bad in the morning. I didn’t expect to feel this bad,” Alex said. After a bit of silence, Alex gagged again, making his eyes widen. Seconds later, he started to get sick again. Jack did what he could to try and comfort his friend until he finally stopped.  
“Man, my stomach feels awful, I don’t even know if I can go back to bed, because I don’t know if I’m really done or not,” Alex groaned, sounding frustrated.  
“Well, your bunk is kind of far from the bathroom, so I don’t think that going there would be a good idea. Why don’t we go to the front lounge? The couch in there pulls out, and it’s closer to the bathroom. I’ll go there with you,” Jack suggested.  
“I couldn’t make you stay up for god knows how long with me while I puke my guts out,” Alex replied, sounding a bit guilty.  
“It’s okay, Alex. I couldn’t really sleep, anyway,” Jack replied.  
“Well, if you’re sure,” Alex started.  
“I’m positive. Do you think you’re okay enough to walk out there?” Jack asked.  
“I guess so. This nausea won’t go away, so I’m as ready as I’m going to be,” Alex replied. Jack helped Alex up from the floor, then led him out to the front of the bus.  
He helped Alex sit on a chair while he pulled the couch out and got it all set up. He opened up a cabinet, and pulled out a big bowl, and put it on the couch.  
“Here, come on over,” Jack said, standing next to the couch. Alex slowly got up and walked over to Jack. He laid down and snuggled into the blanket.  
“Will you sit next to me?” Alex asked his friend.  
“Yeah, let me just get one last thing,” Jack replied. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and an anti-nausea medication.  
“I want you to take this medicine, and to slowly sip on this. water I don’t want you to get dehydrated from getting sick,” Jack explained.  
“Do I have to take it? I feel like if I eat or drink anything, it’ll just, you know, come back,” Alex replied in a small voice.  
“I’m sure. It’s worth trying, so please just do it,” Jack said. Alex took a deep breath before quickly taking the medicine.  
“See, that wasn’t so bad. Drink some water; small sips,” Jack instructed. As Alex took a sip of the water, Jack sat on the other side of the couch.  
“Thank you for being out here with me, Jack. I feel like shit, but I know that this would feel so much worse if I were by myself,” Alex said.  
“Of course, man. Consider this repayment for all of the bad hangovers you’ve helped me through,” Jack replied with a laugh.  
“Well, I appreciate it. My stomach hurts so much, that I feel like I can’t get comfortable, no matter what I try,” Alex replied.  
“Funny, that’s how I felt the last time I had a hangover, and I know it’s easily one of the worst feelings ever. Since you can’t sleep, do you want to do something or watch something? We can try to get your mind off of all of this,” Jack suggested.  
“Sure, can we play a board game or something? I don’t really want to look at a screen right now,” Alex replied.  
“Sure, I don’t think we have a lot, but we have Uno, does that sound alright?” Jack asked.  
“Sure,” Alex replied. Jack went to the back lounge and grabbed the Uno Deck. He sat back down with Alex and dealt out the cards. After about five minutes, Jack only had one card left.  
“Uno! I’m so going to win!” he said confidently.  
“Oh, really?” Alex said, putting down a draw four card.  
“Alex, you motherfucker,” Jack said, making Alex laugh some. He drew his four cards, then they continued on with their game. A few minutes later, Alex only had one card left.  
“Uno!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Oh shit,” Jack mumbled. He put down a card, then Alex smiled as he put down his last card, his smile growing bigger.  
“Fuck yeah, I won!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Yeah, yeah, if we played again, I’d crush you,” Jack replied, making both of them laugh some. Seconds later, the bus went over a huge bump, making it shake quite a bit. Alex’s eyes suddenly went really wide.  
“That hurt your stomach, didn’t it?” Jack asked his friend. Alex just nodded.  
“Can you make it to the bathroom again?” Jack quickly followed up.  
“No,” Alex choked out. Jack quickly helped Alex sit up and gave him the bowl. Seconds later, he started to get sick into it. Jack rubbed Alex’s back, hoping that it gave his friend some comfort. After a couple minutes, Alex leaned up against the couch.  
“I hated that,” Alex mumbled.  
“I bet. Do you think you’re done? I’ll take care of this if you are,” Jack said, pointing to the bowl.  
“I think so, but I don’t want to make you deal with this,” Alex replied.  
“It’s okay, Alex. This is part of taking care of you. Besides, I know you’d do the same for me,” Jack replied.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex replied. Jack washed out the bowl, then gave it back to Alex for in case he needed it again.  
“How’re you feeling now?” Jack asked, sitting back on the couch.  
“Still pretty shitty, but the slightest bit better. I think getting sick again helped me get some shit out of my system,” Alex explained.  
“That’s good. I hope you start to feel a lot better soon, I hate seeing you so miserable,” Jack replied.  
“I hate feeling so miserable. I feel like this is some twenty-four-hour thing, since it’s hitting so hard in such a short amount of time,” Alex said.  
“Well, I hope you’re right, especially since we have a show tomorrow night,” Jack replied.  
“For sure. Hey, I think I want to try and sleep. Can you stay here with me, at least until I fall asleep?” Alex asked.  
“I’ll just stay with you for the rest of the night. That way, if you need something, I’ll be here. Should I put something on?” Jack suggested.  
“Sure, I think I can handle that now,” Alex replied. Jack turned on the TV and started to look through the channels.  
“Jack, thank you for being with me. I know I’ve said that multiple times, but it really does mean a lot to me. You’re making this less miserable for me,” Alex said as Jack selected a South Park episode.  
“Of course, man. I’m always here for you, since you’re the same with me. If you need anything else tonight, just ask. For now, though, just try to get some rest,” Jack replied. Alex didn’t sleep much due to the pain in his stomach but was able to skip both soundcheck and meet and greet the next day, which ended up helping him a lot.  
He was right, he’d caught a twenty-four-hour bug, which meant that by showtime, he felt almost totally like himself again. They played a great set, and Alex felt very grateful to have such a wonderful friend in Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I wrote this story back in September before I started getting a bunch of requests. I have fifteen written that I never posted, and I'll be posting those on days I don't have requests to fulfill! Hopefully you guys will be okay with that! That being said, please send in requests if you have them!! I like having a list to work on for you guys, I love writing your all's ideas!! I have one to work on right now, but I'd love more if you have them!! Thank you guys so much for reading my work, it really does mean the world to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
